


The Flower Shop Boy

by pinkmanite2 (Pinkmanite)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmanite/pseuds/pinkmanite2
Summary: He doesn’t know why Flower Shop Boy’s still out there when there’s no one around to sell mistletoe to, but Matthew doesn’t complain. It’s just the two of them out here. Matthew knows it and he knows that Flower Shop Boy knows it. Matthew takes a deep breath. He’s going to put on a show.





	The Flower Shop Boy

Matthew can’t remember when he started to fall for the flower shop boy. He likes to blame Alfred because Alfred was the one who sent him to pick up that bouquet back in May. Matthew can’t even remember who the bouquet was for. But what Matthew  _can_  remember is Flower Shop Boy’s carefully styled nutmeg-brown hair and the curve of his smirk when he hands Matthew his flowers.

In June, Matthew visits the flower shop at least once a week. He asks for bulbs because it seems like a legitimate excuse. June is part of the planting season, right? Matthew doesn’t think too long on it because he doesn’t think he can come up with a better justification. Flower Shop Boy will make some small talk with that sweet little hint of an accent. Commenting on the color of that particular bulb, recommending another flower that would compliment the one Matthew was purchasing, telling Matthew that the cornflowers in the window box looked just like his eyes. Matthew never notices the extra tulip bulbs that Flower Shop Boy always slips into his bag.

By September, Flower Shop Boy’s stock of flower bulbs is depleted and he lets Matthew know that he isn’t planning on restocking until next spring. Matthew hopes that he didn’t see him automatically deflate. So Matthew nods and starts to think of ways he can run into Flower Shop Boy without having to buy out-of-season bouquets throughout the winter.

When Alfred whines that they should go ice skating when they open up the rink in the square, Matthew lights up because everything clicks.

Flower Shop Boy sets up a little cart overlooking the ice rink, right in front of the main shop. He sells mistletoes and poinsettias and the little baggies filled with pine needles that you’re supposed to stick under plastic Christmas trees to make them smell like real ones. Matthew makes sure to buy something every once in a while.

Matthew figures that it’s perfectly normal for a Canadian like himself to take advantage of a free ice rink every day that it’s open. So Matthew does exactly that. Sometimes he rallies up the middle school kids after school to coach them in their pickup hockey scrimmages. Sometimes he practices spins and tricks. Sometimes he tries to beat his speed record, sprinting laps around the perimeter.

Matthew tries not to glance over to the flower stand too often, but sometimes he can’t help himself.

When it starts to get especially chilly, particularly when the snow falls, Matthew packs up his skates and heads straight for the Starbucks directly across from the flower shop. He buys two hot chocolates, quietly leaving one on Flower Shop Boy’s kiosk when he’s busy talking to a customer. Matthew hastens away, hoping to slip out before Flower Shop Boy realizes it was him.

When the temperatures really start to drop and Matthew’s nose gets red and runny and itchy, he still won’t give up. He returns to the rink every single day. Except one Wednesday when he sees a long blue and white scarf hanging in the window of a side street boutique on his way to the square. Matthew buys it and casually wraps it around himself. It’s much too big for him but that’s part of the plan. Matthew walks by the flower kiosk and exchanges pleasantries with Flower Shop Boy. He notices him shiver and sniffle so Matthew, ever so smoothly, unwraps the scarf from his neck and hands it to a grateful Flower Shop Boy. Matthew insists that he keeps it. Flower Shop Boy sends him home with a poinsettia table arrangement the next day.

It’s a particularly cold day when Matthew decides to bundle up and tackle the empty rink. Flower Shop Boy, dedicated as ever, is perched on his stool behind his kiosk, hunched into himself to preserve body heat. The blue and white scarf is wrapped snugly around the boy’s neck and face, much to Matthew’s amusement. He doesn’t know why Flower Shop Boy’s still out there when there’s no one around to sell mistletoe to, but Matthew doesn’t complain. It’s just the two of them out here. Matthew knows it and he knows that Flower Shop Boy knows it. Matthew takes a deep breath. He’s going to put on a show.

Which is exactly how Matthew ends up flat on his face with a twisted ankle after attempting his first spin. Matthew won’t remember Flower Shop Boy springing to his feet and rushing over to get him off the ice and to a hospital because Matthew’s too busy being unconscious with a concussion.

When Matthew wakes up in the hospital, Alfred is sitting at the chair next to him, playing a game on his phone. Matthew mumbles his name and Alfred drops his phone, eyes wide.

“Mattie! You’re awake! Oh my god, you’re crazy, you know that? You’re pretty fucking lucky that Lars was still out there. ‘Else no one would’ve even known you were at the rink. You’re nuts, Matt, I can’t believe you would do something so crazy, jesus, like what-”

“Please, Alf, just shut up. You’re making my head literally spin… as in the room is actually legit spinning and I’m dizzy.”

“Oh, fuck, sorry Mattie, here do you want water or something? I think there’s something on the side table… I’m going to get a nurse or something. Drink up.”

Matthew nods, still clutching at the pounding in his head. He turns toward the side table and easily spot the bottle of water but a little smudge of red behind the bottle catches his eye. His eyes widen as snatches it. Attached to the poinsettia is a note, which Matthew mutters aloud to himself.

“Matthew– Nice name btw. Hope you feel better. Wish I could’ve left a tulip or cornflower or something instead of this little guy but he’s all I had on me. Text me or something when you wake up? –Lars”

Matthew flips the note over to find a number scrawled on the back. He smiles and sinks back into the pillows.

“Nice to finally meet you, Lars,” Matthew laughs. He reaches for his phone.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I [originally this posted on tumblr](http://cappucciino.tumblr.com/post/97845820217/drabble-nedcan-the-flower-shop-boy) in 2014 (oh my god I'm old) but I'm currently moving all my works to AO3 for safekeeping <3


End file.
